Isabella in Lingerie
by A-Ar-Ed
Summary: Isabella es una tímida estudiante universitaria, aficionada a los libros y con un amor secreto por la lencería fina. Mientras está de compras, se encuentra con un carismático, hombre mayor, quién gradual y hábilmente la seduce, y culmina en un ardiente encuentro en el vestuario de la tienda. A medida que Isabella cae bajo su hechizo, él comienza a cultivar sus tendencias sumisas OS


**Esta novela pertenece a Imogen Linn, el nombre original es "Melody in Lingerie". Al Staff Excomulgado: Mdf30y por la Traducción, Taeva por la Corrección de la Traducción, Leluli por la Corrección, AnaE por la Diagramación, y Laavic por la Lectura Final de este Libro para El Club De Las Excomulgadas.**

**Yo solo adapté con los personajes de Twilight.**

* * *

_**Argumento **_

Isabella es una tímida estudiante universitaria, aficionada a los libros y con un amor secreto por la lencería fina. Mientras está de compras, se encuentra con un carismático, hombre mayor, quién gradual y hábilmente la seduce, y culmina en un ardiente encuentro en el vestuario de la tienda.

A medida que Isabella cae más profundamente bajo su hechizo, él comienza a cultivar sus tendencias sumisas. Transformando a la chica tímida e inocente, en su dispuesta mujerzuela, ansiosa por llevar a cabo el más repugnante de los actos sexuales para su nuevo Amo.

* * *

_**Isabella En Lencería**_

La lencería era su pequeño secreto travieso.

Isabella siempre había sido una chica tímida, estudiosa. Más interesada en su trabajo escolar que en su vida social, había sido una buena estudiante toda su vida. Eso la había llevado a obtener una buena beca en una gran universidad, pero siempre se había sentido fuera de lugar. En la escuela, nunca había sido particularmente sociable. Mientras todas las muchachas guapas y populares, tenían citas y se divertían, ella se había sentido torpe y socialmente inepta.

Nunca se había visto particularmente guapa. En verdad, a Isabella no le gustaba su cuerpo. Creía que sus caderas eran demasiado flacas, y sus pechos demasiado pequeños. Rara vez se molestaba en maquillarse, prefería esconderse detrás de sus gafas y sepultar su nariz en un libro.

Pero, con todo eso, había una cosa que la hacía sentirse glamurosa y sexy. Un pequeño secreto que le daba una sensación caliente por dentro y hacía que al caminar se balanceara un poco.

Isabella adoraba la ropa interior. Le encantaba sentir la seda sobre su piel, y saber que por debajo de su ropa universitaria tenía unas escasas y escandalosamente sexys piezas de encaje.

Las tiendas de lencería en el centro comercial eran su regalo de fin de semana, y siempre se encontraba mirando sobre su hombro antes de entrar, echando un rápido vistazo culpable a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la viera entrar. No era que le importara a nadie, pensó. Pero, esa pequeña punzada de culpa, la hacía sentir traviesa, y lo hacía todo más divertido.

Esta tienda en particular era su favorita, ofrecía una amplia variedad de lencería de alta gama, junto con zapatos de diseño y accesorios. Isabella había pasado muchas horas felices allí, y hoy no era la excepción. Estaba absorta felizmente en un estante de cosas que realmente no podía pagar cuando oyó detrás suyo una educada voz masculina.

—Perdóneme, señorita. Siento molestarla, ¿pero podría preguntarle algo?

El que hablaba era un hombre alto, impecablemente vestido con un traje elegante con corbata. Era bastante mayor que ella, pero podría haber estado al final de sus treinta o a principios de los cincuenta, por lo que Isabella podía decir. Había algo de gris en sus sienes, pero le hacía ver tanto distinguido como vigoroso cuando él con paciencia esperó para que ella terminara de examinarlo.

Isabella se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta que la había atrapado mirándolo fijamente, y rápidamente apartó la vista.

—Um. Sí, seguro... supongo.

—Bueno, es un poco embarazoso. Usted verá, estoy tratando de comprar algo de lencería para mi esposa. Para ser sincero, soy terriblemente malo en este tipo de cosas, y encuentro difícil imaginar cómo quedarían estas cosas, — dijo haciendo gesto hacia los estantes. —Parecen simplemente pedazos de tela cuando están en las perchas, y estoy teniendo muchos problemas para encontrar algo que le gustaría. ¿Le importaría que sostuviera esto sobre usted un momento? Mi esposa es más o menos de su constitución, y realmente me ayudaría a elegir. Yo se lo pediría a alguien que trabaje aquí, pero…

Él e Isabella compartieron un momento de entendimiento, cuando ambos miraron a la única persona que trabajaba en la tienda, una señora grande y alegre que aproximadamente tenía tres veces la talla de Isabella.

—Sí, puedo ver por qué no podría funcionar, — contestó ella con una sonrisa. —Claro, no me importa.

Parecía un tipo agradable, pensó, y obviamente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por hacer algo agradable para su esposa. _Tengo tiempo para gastar, así que, ¿dónde está el daño?_

Durante la siguiente media hora más o menos, Isabella charló amigablemente con su nuevo amigo, y los dos recorrieron la tienda seleccionando artículo tras artículo. Isabella sostenía los pedazos de seda y encaje en su posición mientras que el hombre inclinaba la cabeza a un lado al otro y la miraba de arriba a abajo. Hablaron sobre los méritos de los sujetadores con aros, y los pros y contras de los tangas mientras discutían de cada selección.

Se acercaron al mostrador de cosméticos, ya que el maquillaje también podía ser un regalo adecuado. Aunque él no compró nada, Isabella se dejó maquillar por una dependienta amable, y no tardó en llevar maquillaje completo, incluyendo lápiz de labios, y una pesada sombra de ojos, cosas que casi nunca llevaba. Apenas reconoció su propia cara en el espejo.

Pronto, el hombre tenía un montón de prendas entre las cuales elegir, lencería, accesorios y pares de zapatos, artículos caros, por un solo par de aquellos zapatos Isabella tendría que ahorrar durante un mes para poder comprarlo, pero se encontró divirtiéndose mucho. Casi era como ir de compras con una amiga, a excepción de su mirada penetrante, sus ojos que vagaban lentamente arriba y abajo de su cuerpo cada vez que ella sostenía algo para que él lo viera.

El saber que él se la imaginaba usando nada más que la lencería hizo que un rubor subiera a sus mejillas. Se encontró preguntándose que se sentiría al estar casi desnuda bajo esa mirada escrutadora. Tenerle examinando su cuerpo así. ¿La encontraría deseable, si ella llevara estas cosas para él? Isabella sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido, y sabía que estaba sonrojándose.

—Sabe, señorita, realmente ha sido muy amable, y muchas gracias por pasar el tiempo ayudándome con esto, —Dijo él, por fin. — Es mucho mejor que verlas en los estantes. Para ser honesto, sin embargo, realmente parecen un poco tontos cuando los sostienes por encima de tu ropa, y adivino que no soy muy bueno para imaginar la forma en que se verán en realidad. Pero, usted me ha ayudado a reducir las posibilidades a un número menor, así que creo que recogeré algunas de estas cosas al azar, y espero conseguir algo que le guste.

Isabella frunció el ceño un poco decepcionada. Se había estado divirtiendo, y él realmente parecía un buen tipo. Tan distinguido y guapo, y obviamente, un verdadero caballero. Rápidamente, antes de que se las arreglara para pensar en todas las razones que le confirmaban que se trataba de una mala idea, se encontró diciendo.

—Bueno, si lo desea, podría probarme alguna cosa para usted. —Ruborizándose furiosamente continuó. — Quiero decir, de modo que pueda verlas correctamente. Es decir, puedo ver lo difícil que es para usted, y realmente debe elegir lo que sea adecuado para su esposa. Por lo tanto, si puedo ayudar con esto… —Se dio cuenta que estaba balbuceando, y cerró su boca con un chasquido audible.

Hubo una pausa, aturdida, mientras ambos se daban cuenta de lo que ella le había ofrecido, posar para un extraño vestida sólo con escasa ropa interior.

— ¿Haría eso por mí? — respondió él, enarcando las cejas con sorpresa. — Bueno, eso sería sin duda una gran ayuda. Pero realmente no querría imponerme o hacerla sentirse incómoda. ¿Está segura?

La suerte estaba echada, e Isabella decidió que no podía echarse atrás. Poniendo un tono jovial, se rió entre dientes.

—Está bien. Creo que realmente es dulce que usted ponga tanto esfuerzo en comprar algo bonito para su esposa, y no tengo ninguna prisa en particular.

—Bien, mientras usted esté segura. Muchas gracias, señorita. Es muy amable.

Isabella comprobó que la dependienta estaba ocupada en otra parte de la tienda, antes de meterse en uno de los probadores, aliviada por que no hubiera nadie más por allí.

—Debería entrar al probador conmigo. No se supone que los hombres estén aquí.

Lo que ella no notó, cuando entró, fue la mirada de complicidad que él compartió con la dependienta, que puntualmente colgó un "Cerrado para el almuerzo" contra la puerta de la tienda.

Los probadores tenían puertas de verdad, y eran lo suficientemente grandes para los dos. Isabella sintió un escalofrío de emoción mientras él cerraba y echaba el cerrojo sobre la puerta por detrás de ellos. Ahora que se encontraba a solas con él, a punto de posar prácticamente desnuda para este total desconocido, se encontró preguntándose cómo podía haberse metido en aquella situación.

Él había sido tan encantador y para nada amenazador fuera, en público. Ahora que los dos estaban solos, Isabella se dio cuenta de lo alto e imponente que era. Podría haber jurado que no era tan grande cuando estaban en la tienda, y creyó ver un destello depredador en sus ojos que no había estado allí antes.

Son solo nervios, pensó. Estoy ayudando a un hombre realmente agradable a buscar algo especial para su esposa.

Con esto, ella recogió el primero de los artículos que habían elegido antes. Era un conjunto bastante modesto que consistía en un corsé con la ropa interior a juego en seda verde.

—Sólo dese la vuelta, y me probaré este.

El se giró, cortésmente, y puso sus manos sobre su cara cuando Isabella comenzó a desnudarse, intentando esconder sus nervios con un poco de charla sobre el diseñador, el tiempo, cualquier cosa excepto en la situación en la que se había metido.

—Está bien. Puede darse la vuelta, ahora.

Se dio la vuelta, y tal y como lo había imaginado antes, se encontró bajo esa mirada intensa. No había duda también del hambre que había en sus ojos cuando la examinó lentamente.

—Impresionante. Simplemente, impresionante, —comentó.

Isabella se puso como la grana, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

—No lo creo. Pero gracias por decirlo.

Él se encogió de hombros, dejando que su comentario pasara.

—Creo que es un inicio. Probemos el siguiente conjunto.

El crujido y el susurro de la seda contra la piel llenaron el silencio mientras Isabella se cambiaba a un sujetador y bragas de seda de color Borgoña. El fuego en sus ojos se hizo más caliente esta vez cuando se dio la vuelta para verla, e Isabella se sintió muy vulnerable bajo su escrutinio.

—Gírate para mí.

Su voz ahora sostenía una nota de mando en sustitución a su encanto anterior. Isabella sintió el estremecimiento de un sentimiento desconocido corriendo por ella. ¿Miedo? ¿Excitación? ¿Anticipación? Probablemente algo de todo eso. Sonaba muy parecido a un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a ser obedecido, y se encontró respondiendo de inmediato.

Poco a poco, Isabella se giró, segura de que podía sentir el calor de su mirada sobre su piel.

— ¿Le gusta?

—No estoy seguro de éste. Ponte el siguiente para mí.

El corazón de Isabella latía con fuerza cuando se dio cuenta del conjunto de lencería que le tocaba probarse ahora, un juego de tanga y sujetador diminuto, lo suficientemente escaso para que no escondiera absolutamente nada. Había parecido una buena elección cuando vagaban por la tienda antes. Ahora, la idea de posar con ello era tan emocionante como desalentadora, aunque mucho menos difícil que la idea de negárselo.

—De… de acuerdo, — contestó, nerviosamente.

Le pareció ver el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios mientras se apartaba, esta vez todo fue demasiado rápido, ella estaba vestida, si esa palabra realmente se podría aplicar a unos pequeños triángulos de tela transparente sostenidos por delgados cordones.

Isabella se vio en el espejo. Como había temido, la ropa interior no ocultaba nada en absoluto. Sus erectos pezones traidores eran muy visibles a través del material transparente del sujetador, como lo era su afeitado coño. Dándose la vuelta rápidamente, ella revisó sobre su hombro para comprobar cómo se veía por detrás. Si algo fuera, era aún peor. La delgada correa de las bragas desaparecía completamente ente las mejillas de su culo, dejándola totalmente expuesta.

Isabella estaba totalmente mortificada, y sus mejillas ardían por la humillación. Tan pronto como le dijera que se diera la vuelta para verla quedaría completamente expuesta ante este desconocido. En todo caso, el uso de esa lencería era aún peor que estar completamente desnuda. El sujetador y las bragas, simplemente fueron diseñados para llamar la atención hacia sus partes más íntimas, se confesó culpable, no escondiendo nada.

Sabía que sólo debía parar todo el asunto. _Vístete de nuevo con tus vaqueros y tu sudadera y sólo márchate._ Sin embargo, sabía que no lo haría. Algo dentro de ella estaba respondiendo a esa situación, mostrándose a sí misma a ese extraño, y obedeciendo sus órdenes. Cada vez que él le dijo que hiciera algo en ese tono perentorio, un estremecimiento eléctrico recorría su cuerpo, y se vestía (o desvestía) para mostrarse para él, la hacía sentirse sexy y orgullosa, especialmente al ver ese destello en sus ojos cuando la miraba de esa manera.

Tembló con una combinación de miedo, excitación y anticipación cuando dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo consciente para no cubrirse con sus brazos:

—Estoy lista.

Esta vez, cuando él se dio la vuelta para mirarla, vio el inconfundible destello de caliente lujuria en sus ojos. Despacio, su mirada viajó de arriba a abajo de su cuerpo, devorando lentamente centímetro a centímetro.

El silencio se estiró insoportablemente, e Isabella se encontró obligada a llenarlo, soltando:

— ¿Le gusta este? — Parecía un ciervo deslumbrado por los faros cuando él no dijo nada, sólo siguió quemándola con su caliente y penetrante mirada—. ¿Me giro para usted?

Sin esperar una respuesta, sólo queriendo apartarse de ese intenso escrutinio, Isabella se dio la vuelta para mostrarle, en efecto, su culo desnudo. Casi podría jurar que sintió sus ojos como láser en su piel, e imaginó su expresión que era tan embarazosa como la de ella. Volviendo a enfrentarse a él, ella sonrió con timidez, cuando sus ojos se encontraron por un momento. Quería cubrirse desesperadamente con sus manos, pero sabía que esto lo enojaría. O, peor aún, lo decepcionaría, y algo dentro de ella retrocedió al pensar en hacer eso.

Finalmente, él rompió el silencio, haciendo un gesto hacia la silla de madera que había en la esquina del probador.

—Siéntate. Creo que tenemos que añadir un par de cosas.

Isabella se sentó, contenta de estar ligeramente menos expuesta. Él cogió algunos artículos del montón y le dio un par de medias transparentes negras hasta el muslo.

—Ponte esto, querida, — dijo en un tono más suave, con una pequeña sonrisa de aprobación en sus labios.

Una ola caliente de alegría se extendió por Isabella ante el pensamiento de haberlo complacido. Cuando se inclinó hacia adelante para ponerse la primera media, fue más evidente su aprobación, o, al menos su excitación, por el indudable bulto que estaba formando una tienda de campaña en sus pantalones. Sonrió para sus adentros, contenta de que hubiera tenido ese efecto en un hombre tan poderoso y dominante. Poniéndose la segunda media, reflexionó que todo esto se sentía como un acto íntimo, poniéndose ropa interior con él mirándola tan apreciativamente. Se encontró disfrutando de la sensación, y casi actuándolo para él mientras se ajustaba la parte superior de las medias para alinearlas perfectamente.

El siguiente artículo que le entregó era un par de tacones aguja de Louboutin con los tacones más altos de lo que ella había usado nunca. Sorprendentemente, los zapatos eran exactamente de su tamaño, e Isabella se dio cuenta de que ninguno de ellos habían mencionado a su esposa en un rato. Deslizándose dentro de los zapatos, se levantó tambaleándose sobre sus pies por lo que extendió la mano para sostenerse de su brazo y así mantener el equilibrio.

—Mejor. — Dijo él. — Una cosa más, creo. —Cogió un collar de bisutería grande, se puso de pie directamente delante de ella alcanzando detrás de su cuello para sujetarlo. Sus dedos se sintieron muy calientes contra su piel, e Isabella inhaló el olor de su colonia. Algo caliente, picante y muy masculino. Le hizo pensar en sillones de cuero delante de una chimenea, en una habitación llena de libros raros.

Asintiendo la cabeza con aprobación, él siguió:

—Ahora, deja tu cabello suelto para mí.

A pesar de que, por lo general, lo mantenía atado en un prudente moño no podía decir que fuera feo. Sabía que era uno de sus mejores atributos, así que sacudió la cabeza a medida que la cascada de brillante pelo caoba ondulado caía sobre sus hombros. Ambos mantuvieron la mirada clavada en el otro mientras hacía eso, y hubo un momento de comunicación profunda, sin palabras entre ellos. Isabella entendió que todo lo que estaba pasando allí nada tenía que ver con hacer un paseo de compras, si es que de hecho alguna vez lo tuvo.

Él se coloco detrás de ella, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro para hacerla volverse hacia el espejo. Ella se estremeció bajo su contacto, y luego se quedó boquiabierta cuando vio su relejo en el espejo. En lugar de ver la habitual muchacha estudiosa con la cara limpia, lavada, vistiendo sus prudentes ropas universitarias, el espejo le mostró una zorra sensual usando maquillaje, su pelo largo y negro caía por delante de sus hombros mientras ella posaba, sorprendentemente vestida con solo una lencería sumamente provocativa.

—Así que, querida, ¿Qué piensas?

—Esta… esta no soy yo. No me veo así.

—Por el contrario. Así es como exactamente te imaginé, desde el primer momento en que puse mis ojos en ti.

—Pero…

—Date una buena mirada, y dime lo que ves.

Isabella respiró hondo, y luego trató de mirarse desapasionadamente en el espejo, como si fuera alguien extraño mirando un cuadro.

—Veo a un hombre y a una muchacha, —comenzó vacilante.

—Adelante. Dime algo sobre ellos.

Su voz ganó un poco de fuerza mientras seguía, describiéndolo primero.

—Él es alto, y muy bien vestido. Parece exitoso y poderoso. Un poco mayor, pero todavía muy atractivo. Distinguido. Parece el jefe de una gran empresa, o algo así.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Adulador. — Su aliento era caliente sobre su piel cuando se inclinó hacia abajo para murmurar en su oído. — Dime algo sobre ella.

—Ella parece muy nerviosa, un poco asustada, tal vez. Comparada con él, parece pequeña y vulnerable.

—Sigue.

Una nota de amargura se arrastró en la voz de Isabella cuando ella se dio una evaluación crítica de ella.

—Está delgada, con el pelo oscuro y largo. No hay mucho en sus caderas o senos, y sus piernas son demasiado delgadas.

—Hmm. Bueno, eso definitivamente no es como yo te describiría, — él contestó, su mano caliente todavía apoyada en su hombro desnudo. —Yo diría que ella es delgada, con una figura hermosa. —Movió su mano debajo de su hombro, mientras describía su figura. La sensación de su caliente mano deslizándose sobre su piel hizo que el corazón de Isabella fuera más deprisa, y su aliento se quedara atrapado en su garganta.

Él siguió.

—Yo diría que sus caderas son las adecuadas, que es por eso por lo que ella tiene un pequeño culo tan maravillosamente coqueto. —Su mano se deslizó sobre su cadera y suavemente acaricio su culo mientras le decía eso, ahuecando y apretándoselo. La boca de Isabella formó una pequeña O y suspiró suavemente.

La habían tocado antes, por supuesto. Había tenido algunos encuentros sexuales bastante insatisfactorios con muchachos de su propia edad. Sus torpezas apresuradas la habían dejado preguntándose por qué se había molestado. Pero esto no podía ser más diferente. Su toque era lento y seguro. Sin prisas, sin nerviosismo... al menos, ninguno por su parte. Isabella sintió que estaba siendo tratada como un instrumento musical mientras su mano confiada se deslizaba suavemente sobre su cuerpo, alrededor de su cintura y a lo largo de los planos lisos de su estómago.

—Yo diría que sus pechos son del tamaño justo, — dijo tomando uno en su mano. Su duro pezón ubicado en la palma de su mano. —Con unos pezones hermosos, perfectamente formados. — Suavemente agarró uno entre sus dedos, haciendo que soltara un ahogado grito. — Y, a juzgar por lo duros que se ven, yo diría que está completamente excitada en este momento. ¿No, querida?

Ella se esforzó por hacer que su voz funcionara, su garganta repentinamente seca.

—S... sí. —Podía sentir su cuerpo a su espalda, la presión de su erección empujando contra ella, su pecho todavía ahuecado en su hábil y segura mano.

— ¿Y la forma con que ella está vestida? — continuó él. — ¿Si él parece un exitoso hombre de negocios, qué parece ella?

La voz de Isabella era trémula, cuando se obligó a continuar. Mirando la imagen del espejo, sólo podía pensar en una respuesta.

—Ella se ve… Se parece a… — su voz se redujo a un mero susurro. — Ella se parece a una prostituta. —Isabella sintió como si sus mejillas estuvieran en llamas mientras ardían de humillación, dejando caer la cabeza y asomándose por debajo de su pelo para ver su reacción en el espejo.

Él se rió suavemente.

—Bueno, supongo que esa es una posibilidad. Aunque, probablemente no es la palabra que yo hubiera elegido. —Isabella alzó la vista, con curiosidad, mientras él continúo. — No, yo no diría que ella es una prostituta —_N/A_ _La autora juega con las palabras whore: ramera, prostituta y slut_—. Creo que ella es algo más. —Manteniendo sus ojos clavados en los suyos en el espejo, el dijo lo siguiente. — Creo que ella es una…

— ¿Sí?

Su voz cayó a un murmullo suave, rozando sus calientes labios en su oído cuando despacio dijo la última palabra, haciéndola rodar en su boca como un rico y dulce caramelo.

—…zorra —_N/A_ _slut: zorra, puta, guarra. __Como verán la diferencia es sutil pero grande a la vez, una lo es por el dinero, las necesidades, etc, la otra lo es por gusto, por placer, por morbo_— .

Isabella se quedó sin aliento en estado de shock, una protesta instintiva llegó a sus labios.

—Yo no soy una… — Su voz se apagó, con incertidumbre. Miró a la muchacha del espejo. Después de todo, estaban hablando de la muchacha del espejo, ¿verdad? No directamente de Isabella, la estudiante. No de la Isabella desaliñada, de la amante de los libros. No, estaban hablando de la chica sensual del espejo, con sus caderas esbeltas y su culo coqueto. Aquella muchacha, vestida sólo con ropa interior sexy y zapatos de tacón altos, de pie allí con un perfecto desconocido que apretaba suavemente su pezón duro como una piedra.

_Y, de la forma que él había dicho esa palabra_. Antes sólo la había oído alguna vez usándola como un insulto, pero de la forma que lo dijo lo hizo sonar como algo especial. Algo precioso. Como si se tratara de un título al que debería aspirarse.

Isabella se estremeció. Después de una pausa larga, con una voz apenas audible susurró.

—Sí. Eso es lo que es ella. Ella es una… una zorra, ¿verdad?

—Sí, —dijo él con un tono de aprobación, —Sí, realmente creo que ella lo es. Pero, — él continúo, — míralos, con cuidado. Ella no es sólo la zorra de alguien, ¿verdad?

—No, — susurró Isabella. —No, ella no es una zorra para nadie más. Ella es su zorra. Ella es sólo una zorra para él.

Su mente era un torbellino. No podía creerse que eso le estuviera pasando a ella. Sólo hacía unas pocas horas, todo había sido normal. Simplemente otro día ordinario. Ahora, todo era diferente. Esta situación. Él. Ella se sentía como si, más que simplemente examinarse ante un espejo, como Alicia, ella había entrado en otro mundo. Un mundo donde todas las cosas seguras y cómodas que pensaba que conocía habían sido puestas del revés. Pero, al mismo tiempo, nunca se había sentido tan viva, o por lo menos excitada. Todo se sentía increíblemente intenso, la sensación de sus cálidas manos sobre su piel, el olor de él, y la sensación de su fuerte cuerpo, apretado contra ella. Independientemente de lo que pasara, sabía que no quería volver a ese otro mundo aburrido y monótono.

Ella sintió que sus dientes mordían suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, antes de que él murmurara.

—Y, ¿qué quiere ella, pequeña zorra hermosa?

—Ella quiere… Ella quiere complacerle. Hacer todo lo que él desee.

—Bien entonces, estoy seguro de que ella lo hará, —respondió. Podía sentir como el tono de mando entrar en su voz, y sintió que eso movía algo profundo dentro de ella. — Ahora, pon tus manos detrás de tu espalda… zorra.

Isabella soltó un gemido ante la última palabra, era la primera vez que se había referido a ella como _su_ zorra. Rápidamente colocó sus brazos en su espalda, como le indicó y miró en el espejo mientras él deslizaba sus manos sobre su cuerpo, acariciando su suave piel mientras que tomaba sus pechos, frotando suavemente sus pezones a través de la transparente tela del sujetador. Se sentía como si sus pezones estuvieran conectados directamente con su coño, sacudidas eléctricas de placer la recorrieron mientras sentía que sus labios inferiores se hinchaban. A su espalda, sus manos estaban presionando sobre el duro bulto que había en sus pantalones, y empezó a frotarlo lentamente arriba y abajo, acariciando su eje a través de su traje.

Él pellizcó ambos pezones más fuerte, enviando un rápido aumento de dolor por su cuerpo, haciéndola jadear. Miró sus ojos en el espejo, y vio la satisfacción en ellos. Había disfrutado haciéndole daño, y ella supo, que en algún nivel también había disfrutado dejándoselo hacer.

Él comenzó a deslizar una mano hacia abajo por su vientre, los dedos deslizándose por debajo de la cinturilla de su tanga. De repente, desesperada por ser tocada allí, gimió.

— ¡Oh, sí! —sólo para gemir de frustración cuando su mano se detuvo.

— ¿Qué quieres, pequeña zorra?

—Quiero que me toques.

—Entonces pídelo, zorra. Pídemelo amablemente.

—Por favor, — gimió, —por favor, tócame.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Pero te estoy tocando.

—No, —gimió ella. —Tócame allí. Toca mi… mi coño, por favor.

—Por favor, ¿qué, zorra?

—Señor, —jadeó ella. —Oh, por favor toca mi coño, Señor.

Isabella miró en el espejo, fascinada, cuando su mano se deslizó despacio bajo su tanga transparente. El toque de sus dedos en la suave humedad de su coño trajo otro gemido profundo desde el fondo de su pecho, y él comenzó a acariciar despacio arriba y abajo por la longitud de sus hinchados labios.

A su espalda, ella continuó acariciando el gran bulto de su polla, apretando y agarrándolo mientras sus dedos comenzaban a burlarse de la capucha de su clítoris. Frustrada por la tela, con los dedos descubrió su cremallera, y rápidamente alcanzó para reclamar su premio. Apretó los dedos alrededor de la sedosa piel y lentamente deslizó su mano arriba y abajo del ardiente eje. _Tan duro_, pensó para sí misma, contenta de haber afectado a ese hombre tan poderoso.

Él gimió de placer mientras ella lo acariciaba, sus dedos trabajando afanosamente en su clítoris, mientras tiraba y pellizcaba de un pezón con su otra mano.

Isabella mantuvo sus ojos en el espejo. Era difícil creer que ella fuera la misma zorra desenfrenada que veía reflejada allí. Nunca antes había tenido tendencias de sumisión, o ninguna de la que fuera consciente. Pero, algo sobre dejar a ese hombre dominante utilizarla como su zorra tocó una potente y sensible fibra dentro de ella. Se sentía correcto, de alguna manera. Dejar que él tomara el control hacía que se sintiera segura, y, al mismo tiempo, más sexualmente excitada de lo que recordaba haber estado en toda su vida.

Sus dedos la llevaron al borde del orgasmo, y la sostuvieron allí, negándole la liberación mientras ella jadeaba y gemía. Agarrando el duro eje de su polla, rogó por su liberación, su mente perdida en las imágenes del espejo.

—Oh, Señor. Por favor, por favor, Señor. Haz que me corra. Lo necesito desesperadamente. Por favor.

Él se rió suavemente.

—Todavía no, mi pequeña y dulce zorra. Tienes que hacer algo antes de que te permita hacerlo. —Isabella gimió suavemente mientras seguía diciendo. — Ahora, quítate esa bonita ropa interior.

Se dio prisa por obedecerle, impaciente por hacer cualquier cosa que le pidiera mientras ella se metía más y más profundamente en el papel de su zorra. Pronto, estuvo de pie ante él solamente con sus medias, los tacones y el collar.

—Buena chica. Ahora, de rodillas, donde debes estar, pequeña zorra.

Cuando Isabella se hundió con gracia sobre sus rodillas, miró la imagen en el espejo. Vio a una chica delgada, joven, desnuda y de rodillas a los pies de un hombre de negocios, su polla dura sobresaliendo agresivamente hacia su cara. La cruda sexualidad y sumisión de la imagen eran casi chocantes.

_Dios_, pensó para sí misma, _parece que estoy en una película porno o algo así. _El pensamiento la emocionó. Ella, la tímida y torpe, ahora era una zorra sexy, y disoluta. Se sintió confiada y deseable. Poderosa, incluso cuando le había cedido por completo el control a un extraño. Sabía que haría cualquier cosa que él le ordenara. Sería la zorra perfecta, para él.

Se maravilló de no saber ni su nombre. Y el misterio de eso lo hacía todavía más atractivo. Dándose a un hombre desconocido que acababa de encontrar.

Ella alcanzó su polla, sólo para retirar su mano cuando él ordenó.

—No. Tus manos a tu espalda, zorra.

—Sí, Señor. — Ella asintió con la cabeza, dócilmente. Abrazando sus manos en su espalda, esperó su siguiente orden.

Él se agachó para tomar sus largos y oscuros cabellos en su mano, apretando su pelo en su puño.

—Abre tu boca, zorra. —Isabella, hizo lo que le dijo, abriendo su boca mientras su mano guiaba su boca hacia su polla. Se miró en el espejo y la imagen que vio allí hizo que su coño latiera de satisfacción ante la sensación de su eje duro entrando en su boca, llevándose todo pensamiento coherente de su mente.

Se esforzó por mantener su boca abierta lo bastantemente amplia para tomarle sin que sus dientes tocaran su eje. La suave cabeza se empujó en su boca y la piel sedosa de su polla se deslizó sobre su lengua. Sus dedos tiraban de su pelo mientras la alimentaba cada vez más con su eje antes de retirarse. Su polla relucía con su saliva cuando la sacó, sólo para empujarla hacia adelante una vez más.

De rodillas, obedientemente mantuvo sus manos entrelazadas a su espalda, Isabella se rindió a su control mientras él follaba su boca. La sensación de ser utilizada para su placer era un brillo cálido en su interior. Su eje duro se deslizaba suavemente dentro y fuera de su boca mientras ella lo succionaba, el sabor y el olor masculino la rodeaba.

—Mmm. Eso es bueno, zorra. Eres una excelente y pequeña mamadora.

Las palabras ordinarias, que la habrían horrorizado haciéndola sentir insultada apenas unas horas antes, ahora la hicieron sonreír. Isabella levantó la mirada, sus ojos chocolates contemplando con adoración al hombre que follaba su boca.

—Ahora, zorra, más profundo — refunfuñó él. — Quiero verte tragar mi polla como una pequeña zorra buena.

_Parece que soy una zorra, después de todo_, pensó con ironía Isabella.

Tomando un agarre más firme en su pelo, él tiró de su cabeza adelante, dándole más de su miembro, duro como una piedra, para comer. Sintió la presión de la cabeza contra la parte posterior de su boca, haciéndole sentir arcadas, y una sensación de pánico se levantó en su interior. Él continuó empujando, presionando su polla cada vez más fuerte en la entrada de su garganta, e Isabella sintió que no podía tomarlo más. Poniendo sus manos sobre sus muslos, ella se apartó, tosiendo mientras su polla se deslizaba de su boca. Cuando levantó la vista, sus ojos brillaban de furia.

—Te dije que mantuvieras tus manos detrás de tu espalda, zorra.

—Lo siento, Señor. Lo siento. Me asusté.

Él levantó una ceja con sorna.

—Voy a tener que ser un poco más estricto contigo, zorra.

Recogiendo una bufanda de seda negra del montón, se puso en cuclillas detrás de ella.

—Dame tus manos.

Isabella colocó ambas manos detrás de ella. Cuando él rápidamente y con seguridad las ató, tuvo sentimientos encontrados. Una parte sabía que debería sentirse ultrajada. ¿Estaba loca, dejando que un extraño la atara para poder forzar su polla por su garganta? Pero, por otro lado disfrutaba de eso. Contra toda razón, el estar atada hacía que se sintiera segura y protegida. Cuando dejó que sus opciones se escabulleran, sintió una nueva claridad. Aunque no quisiera ser libre, luchó, probando sus restricciones, sintiendo una profunda satisfacción cuando sostuvieron sus manos firmemente en su lugar.

Sabía que él iba a usarla con fuerza, tomándola más allá de sus límites. Pero, se había rendido a su control, y todo estaba bien. Ella era suya para usarla, y estaba contenta por ello.

—Vamos a intentar esto otra vez, zorra. —Agarrando su pelo una vez más, alimentó su complaciente boca con su polla. Cuando la cabeza golpeó contra la parte de atrás de su boca, Isabella hizo un esfuerzo por luchar contra el reflejo de las náuseas y relajarse. Él se metió más duro. — Ahora, traga, zorra.

Isabella hizo lo que le dijo, los músculos de su cuello se contrajeron mientras ella trataba de imaginar que estaba tomando una píldora enorme. Sintió la cabeza de su polla resbalar en su garganta.

—Bien. Muy bien. Ahora, relájate y respira suavemente por tu nariz.

Descubrió que podía tomar lentas y pequeñas aspiraciones por su nariz, e intentó mantener su garganta relajada cuando sintió que su polla empujaba más profundo. Despacio, sintió que entraba por su garganta, y luchó por no ahogarse. Finalmente, Isabella sintió que su cremallera arañaba sus labios cuando su cara fue presionada contra su entrepierna, toda la longitud de su dura polla estaba empujada dentro de su garganta. Tan despacio como él la había forzado, salió, su eje reluciendo cuando despacio surgió de sus labios. Isabella tosió y balbuceó cuando finalmente la retiro. Su garganta se sentía en carne viva. Sin embargo, sus alabanzas y la mirada de aprobación en sus ojos hicieron que mereciera la pena.

—Bien hecho, zorrita. La primera vez siempre es la más difícil. Ahora, vamos a follar esa boquita correctamente.

Diciendo eso, tiró de su cabeza adelante, los dedos apretando dolorosamente su pelo. Isabella apenas tuvo tiempo de entender lo que pasaba antes de que su polla fuera profunda en su garganta de nuevo. Esta vez, no hubo ninguna preparación lenta, no la alimentó con su eje con paciencia. Simplemente empujó en ella, brutalmente, su polla bombeándose repetidamente dentro y fuera de su boca mientras el follaba su cara. Empujándola, una y otra vez, sobre su entrepierna mientras casi violaba su boca.

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Isabella. No podía pensar, apenas podía incluso respirar, apenas lograba arrebatar un poco de aire cada vez que su polla salía de su boca. Cuando el echó la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante, Isabella se sintió impotente y utilizada por completo… y le encantó. Su coño palpitaba cada vez que se metía en ella, y cuando él la miró y gruñó:

— ¡Mírame, zorra! Déjame ver esos hermosos ojos chocolates, mientras estoy follando tu cara —Ella casi se corrió.

Luego él salió y se apartó. Isabella contempló su imagen en el espejo. Despeinada y sudando, el maquillaje de los ojos se había corrido en largas rayas por sus mejillas. Estaba arrodillada, jadeando para poder tomar aire.

Tomando la silla de la esquina de la habitación, la colocó delante del espejo antes de agarrar a Isabella por los hombros y doblarla de modo que estuviera arrodillada en el suelo con el cuerpo sobre la silla. Sus pechos se clavaban en el acolchado aterciopelado del asiento, con las manos todavía estrechamente atadas en su espalda. Por la forma que él la había colocado, ambos tenían una excelente vista en el espejo mientras se arrodillaba detrás de ella.

Isabella sintió la punta de su polla rozar contra los labios de su coño, y sus ojos se cerraron mientras suspiraba de placer. Lo deseaba desesperadamente. Pero todo lo que sentía era su glande rozando contra ella, deslizándose, de modo exasperantemente lento, arriba y abajo de su hinchada hendidura mientras se burlaba de ella. Él se echó a reír cuando Isabella movió sus caderas, tratando de empujar de hacia atrás para conseguir que su polla se deslizara dentro, pero fue en vano.

— ¡Oh, Señor! Por favor.

—Por favor, ¿qué, zorra?

—Por favor, no juegues conmigo, Señor. Dámelo, por favor, —ella gimió, con una voz ronca por su reciente y brutal follada en su garganta.

—Dime lo que quieres, zorra. Se específica. Quiero oír como lo dices.

Isabella gimió de frustración cuando las burlas continuaron enloqueciéndola. Trató de enfocar su mente para hallar las palabras correctas que terminaran con ese tormento. De repente, supo exactamente qué decir. Ella era su zorra, y estaría maldita si no fuera la mejor zorra novata que pudiera ser.

—Por favor, Señor, jódeme. Folla el coño apretado, y mojado de tu pequeña zorra. Lo necesito tan desesperadamente. Empuja tu polla en mí y fóllame con fuerza, como la zorra mala que soy.

Ella sintió que sus manos agarraban las mejillas de su culo, sus dedos clavándose en su suave carne mientras él tiraba sus caderas hacia atrás, su polla llenando su coño mientras la penetraba, enterrando su eje dentro de ella en un largo impulso. Isabella gruñó mientras la llenaba, el aliento dejando su cuerpo. Todavía estaba muy apretada, y la invasión repentina era casi dolorosa por su intensidad.

—Oh, Dios mío —exclamó ella. —Oh, Siii.

Ella miró en el espejo, fascinada ante la visión de sí misma siendo magníficamente follada. Su polla fulminaba dentro y fuera de ella, sus manos en sus caderas tirándola hacia atrás, golpeando su culo contra su cuerpo, cuando él mismo se impulsaba en ella, golpeando su coño. Su cuerpo resplandecía de sudor, y ella alzó la vista para encontrar sus ojos en el espejo, absorta en la expresión de su cara cuando él saboreó las sensaciones del apretado coño que sujetaba su polla.

Sus manos se cerraron en puños cuando ella se forzó contra sus restricciones. La sensación de ser atada y follada era tan extrema, tan alucinante, que Isabella pronto sintió que se aproximaba al clímax. Sin perder el ritmo, él deslizó una mano bajo la longitud de su cuerpo, presionando las yemas de sus dedos contra su piel como si estuviera pasando sus uñas por su espalda. Su mano se deslizó hacia abajo más y más.

Sintió que su pulgar rozaba contra su ano. Un contacto íntimo, viniendo tan de improviso, que lanzó a Isabella sobre el borde. Su mente explotó en destellos brillantes de color mientras gritaba, silenciosamente. Su cuerpo se estremeció y comenzó a temblar contra la silla mientras ola tras ola de placer le borraba todo pensamiento. Nunca se había corrido con tanta fuerza, o por tan largo tiempo, y la sensación de su polla todavía moviéndose dentro de ella la mantuvo montando la cresta de su orgasmo hasta que pensó que iba a desmayarse.

Cuando pudo pensar de nuevo, oyó diversión en su suave voz.

—Te dije que te permitiría correrte finalmente, pequeña zorra.

—Mmm, sí Señor, lo hiciste, —dijo con una sonrisa lánguida.

Isabella se dio cuenta con sorpresa que su pulgar lentamente estaba bombeando dentro y fuera de su culo. En la agonía de su orgasmo, no se había dado cuenta cuando lo había empujado dentro de ella. Era una sensación extraña. No desagradable, exactamente. De hecho, mientras estaba en la silla, agradecida por la sensación de bienestar, encontró que lo estaba disfrutando. Pero, era tan íntimo. Incluso más que tener su polla en su coño.

—Oh, Señor, —suspiró, sus ojos lentamente cerrándose.

Su pulgar despacio se retiró, y sintió que sus dedos acariciaban su coño cuando él los untó con sus copiosos jugos antes de presionar las puntas de dos dedos en su ano.

—Ohh, Señor, —dijo cuando él lentamente empujó, estirando su ano, mientras aceptaba esa intrusión. Lubricados con sus secreciones, sus dedos se deslizaron suavemente dentro de ella. Los bombeó despacio dentro y fuera, follando su culo con sus dedos. Su otra mano estaba detrás de su cuello, sus dedos agarrándola suavemente. Su mano en su cuello hizo sentir a Isabella que le pertenecía, como una mascota querida. Se relajó completamente disfrutando de la sensación de sus dedos moviéndose dentro y fuera.

— ¿Señor?

— ¿Sí, mi dulce zorra?

— ¿Vas a follar mi culo, ahora?

—Sí, zorra. Lo haré.

—Señor, nunca he hecho esto antes. ¿Me dolerá?

—No tiene que hacerlo, querida. Mientras estés bien preparada no tiene que doler en absoluto.

Isabella consideró eso mientras se miraba en el espejo, desnuda y atada, mientras él sostenía su cuello y empujaba sus dedos en su culo. Pensaba en cómo podría sentirse cuando aquella dura polla se empujara dentro de ella, mirándose en el espejo cuando se entregara completamente a este hombre, viéndole tomar su virginidad anal.

— ¿Señor? Podrías… Quiero decir, por favor, podrías… —Tartamudeó incapaz de pronunciar las palabras. Un rubor carmesí subió mientras hablaba de prisa, ansiosa por terminara antes de que cambiara de opinión. —Por favor, quiero que me hagas daño, Señor. Quiero que me duela cuando folles mi culo.

Él la miró a los ojos, e Isabella se retorció mientras sus ojos parecían penetrar profundamente en su corazón. Ardió por la humillación, incluso ahora, casi sin poder creer lo que le acababa de pedir. Finalmente, él se inclinó sobre ella y colocó un solo beso suave en su mejilla.

—Mi dulce zorra, —murmuró. —No tienes idea de lo mucho que me complace que me pidas eso. —Su voz se endureció, tomando un tono de orden ahora familiar cuando se arrodilló detrás de ella. Colocó sus manos sobre las suyas, poniéndole las palmas hacia abajo, una en cada mejilla de su culo. —Ahora, extiende esas encantadoras mejillas para mí. Muéstrame tu precioso y apretado culo, y pídeme amablemente que te lo folle.

Isabella gimió, plenamente comprometida ahora en su papel de zorra. La perversidad del acto hizo que su coño se humedeciera aún más, hizo lo que le dijo, extendiendo sus manos en las mejillas de su culo para exponer el diminuto capullo rosa de su ano para su inspección. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado antes, se ruborizó, mientras ella misma se revelaba tan íntimamente para él.

—Oh, Dios, sí. Por favor, folla mi culo, Señor. Quiero que empujes tu polla en mi apretado culo y me hagas tu zorra. Folla con fuerza mi culo. Haz que tu pequeña zorra mala grite para ti, Señor.

Colocó la punta de su polla en su ano, y empezó a empujar. Mientras su culo se extendía más y más, la resolución de Isabella vaciló. Sus dedos la habían preparado un poco, pero su polla se sentía enorme, mientras despacio forzaba su ano abierto.

— ¡Oh, no, no, no, no, no! Oh, Dios, es demasiado grande. Señor, va a partirme en dos.

—Sólo relájate, putita, relájate y deja que suceda. Sólo dolerá durante un momento, te lo prometo.

Tomando consuelo de su tono más que en sus palabras, Isabella trató de relajarse. Le había pedido que hiciera que le doliera... en un momento de total locura, pensaba ahora, y eso hizo. Su culo ardía cuando la cabeza de su polla finalmente forzó su camino dentro de ella. Por suerte, esto alivió la presión un poco, y ella jadeó sin aliento cuando él le permitió algo de tiempo para adaptarse.

—Lo peor ha terminado, zorra. Sólo un poco más de dolor, y luego será solamente placer.

Isabella se miró en el espejo cuando él despacio metió más de su duro eje en su culo. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y temerosos cuando fue golpeada por sensaciones extrañas. Su culo todavía dolía, aunque como le prometió, el dolor disminuyó. Pero, ella nunca se sintió en su vida tan completamente llena. Podría jurar que casi sentía su polla empujar hasta su garganta, robando su aliento.

Finalmente, toda la longitud de su eje estaba sepultada dentro de su culo. La respiración de Isabella llegaba en pequeños jadeos, y la sensación de estar tan absolutamente llena era casi aterradora, intensa. Muy lentamente, sintió que su polla comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella. Golpes pequeños, suaves, mientras él mecía sus caderas atrás y adelante, comenzando a follar su culo.

Gradualmente, aumentó su ritmo, dando golpes más largos dentro y fuera. Isabella se miró al espejo, como había dicho que lo haría. Su boca formaba una pequeña O, mientras daba pequeños gritos ahogados con cada empuje.

—Tu culo es magnífico, zorra. Es una follada excepcional.

Mirando su cara, sabía que él estaba siendo deliberadamente ordinario. Sin embargo, cualquier alabanza de él le daba un sentimiento cálido de felicidad, haciéndola sentirse tan contenta porque lo estaba complaciendo. Como él le prometió, no hubo más dolor. En su lugar, podía sentir un calor edificarse mientras su dura polla bombeaba dentro y fuera de ella, mientras olas sublimes de placer subían.

Tenía sus manos sobre sus hombros ahora, tirando duro con cada empuje, obligando a ir a su polla tan profunda en su culo como podía. A Isabella le encantaba sentir sus fuertes manos sobre su cuerpo mientras la follaba, duro y profundo como ahora. Sus golpes llegando más y más rápidos hasta que con un grito fuerte, sintió que él se corría, empujando su polla profundamente en su culo, mientras se estremecía y se sacudía, los chorros de esperma disparándose dentro de ella.

Sintió que su polla se deslizaba de su culo cuando retrocedió. Isabella se sintió completamente agotada, cuando se dejó caer sobre la silla, pero parecía que su trabajo no había terminado aún. Agarrándola por los hombros, la colocó de nuevo de rodillas, y luego la tomó por el pelo, levantándole la cara hacia arriba para mirarlo. Sus ojos brillaban, e Isabella creyó que había visto un afecto genuino en ellos cuando él le sonrió, y luego gruñó, bruscamente, pero con amabilidad.

—Límpiame, zorra.

Isabella le devolvió más o menos la misma sonrisa.

—Sí, Señor, —contestó de inmediato, con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos al contemplar la perversidad de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Manteniendo sus ojos en él, ella se inclinó hacia adelante, tomando su polla semidura en su boca, chupándola hasta limpiarla.

—Así, —refunfuñó con una sonrisa. —Succiona toda mi polla, pequeña zorra sucia.

—Mmm, sí, Señor, —masculló alrededor de su eje, alzando su vista hacia él mientras le hacía una mamada. Adorando sentirlo así en su boca, suave, vulnerable. Lo mordisqueó, muy suavemente, disfrutando de la sensación de su abrupta respiración.

Finalmente, se metió la polla de nuevo en los pantalones, y con cuidado se subió la cremallera antes de levantar a Isabella sobre sus pies. Girándola, rápidamente deshizo las ataduras de sus muñecas.

—Vístete, zorrita.

—Sí, señor —asintió. Entonces, — ¿Señor? — preguntó en voz baja.

— ¿Sí, querida?

— ¿Señor, ya está? Quiero decir, era sólo esto… ¿hoy?

Él sonrió, inclinándose para colocar un suave beso en su frente.

—Ciertamente, no es lo que espero, mi hermosa zorrita.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo, y le entregó una tarjeta con nada más que una dirección de un correo electrónico.

—Tómate tu tiempo, y medítalo, querida. Después de unos días, si sientes que lo quieres, estaría muy feliz de tener noticias tuyas.

Isabella le dio una pequeña sonrisa, tímida.

—Gracias, Señor.

—Voy a irme ahora, zorrita. No hay prisa para que te vistas. —Con un gesto casual de su mano, indicó el montón de cara ropa interior, zapatos y accesorios. — ¿Por qué no conservas todo esto? Me encargare de ello cuando salga. Nunca se sabe, —él continúo, — si realmente decides ponerte en contacto conmigo otra vez, podrías ponerte algo de todo esto.

Con eso y una sonrisa, salió del probador, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Isabella reunió despacio sus pensamientos y se metió en sus ropas normales de universidad nuevamente. El episodio entero se sentía irreal, casi como si todo hubiera sido un sueño. Pero su dolor de garganta, y coño, sin contar con su maltrecho culo que todavía goteaba semen, la dejaron sin ninguna duda de lo que realmente había pasado.

Si hubiera sido capaz, Isabella podría haber estado muy interesada en la breve conversación que se desarrollaba en el mostrador de la tienda.

— ¿Cómo le fue con ella? —preguntó la señora de la caja, con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Excelente. —Respondió él. —Todo lo que podría haber esperado. De hecho, doblo tus honorarios por descubrir a esta. Es realmente excepcional.

—Siempre contenta de servirle, —contestó, metiendo en el bolsillo el gran fajo de dinero que él le dio. —Le avisaré si noto cualquier otra candidata prometedora.

—Por favor, hazlo, —sonrió mientras salía de la tienda.

De nuevo en su vida habitual, Isabella se encontró fantaseando con frecuencia, durante los siguientes días. En momentos ociosos, su mente seguía yendo a la deriva hacia atrás hasta ese día en la tienda de lencería. Sin duda había hecho que su vida cambiara. Ella parecía llena de una seguridad en sí misma que no había mostrado antes y se encontró consiguiendo mucha más atención de sus compañeros de clase y profesores. Se sintió más feliz de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, y más atractiva también, lo que explicaría las miradas que notaba de repente de los muchachos de alrededor del campus. Uno de ellos incluso reunió el coraje para invitarla a salir...cosa que ella cortésmente declinó.

Después de unos días, Isabella se vistió con su ropa interior favorita, el conjunto que había llevado para él, y sus nuevos zapatos de tacón alto, y se echó una larga e intensa mirada en el espejo de su dormitorio. Pensando, ¿es esto lo que realmente quiero? Sí, decidió. Se sentó ante su ordenador, y comenzó a escribir un correo electrónico.

_Hola, Señor_…

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Luego de mucho he llegado con una pequeña adaptación. Espero que les haya gustado, si cometí algún error discúlpenme.**

**¿Me dejan un Review? **


End file.
